


we lay on our skins, original sins

by Goldfish90



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Choking, Christ Is Watching, Church Sex, F/M, HELL HERE I COME, Improper Use of a Nun Habit, Nuns, PEACHES ARE YOU SEEING THIS SHIT, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Vicar's Office Sex, first time that tag exists HELL HERE I COME, like i said, literally he is watching, nun Beth, priest Rio, song title: thrill my gorilla by alice cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldfish90/pseuds/Goldfish90
Summary: Pulling out a red garter, her cheeks matched the fabric. She smacked it a bit, how after everything they done the man still made her blush hotter than a highschool virgin. He even delighted in turning her pale skin red.Looking down at the ensemble she smiled slowly. Who was she to refuse his request.***Well that finale sure was MESSY WOW....wow. Anyway it doesn't exist in this world so take a break, kick your feet up, have some smut. You deserve this babes. We angst hard together. Please enjoy some filthy sin.





	we lay on our skins, original sins

Beth tore open the brown parcel, revealing a box. Rio had told her a few days ago he was special ordering something for her and the girls, disguises to pick up money owed from their Canadian associates.

 

_ It’s good practice for you Elizabeth. Lets ‘em know you not to high on the ladder to come down, put respect in their mouth if they don’t deliver.  _

 

Pulling the lid upwards Beth choked on a cough at what she unveiled. Annie leaned over her to look, “Is homie for real? We can’t pass for nuns. Sin practically reeks out my pores!”

 

“That’s cause you need to exfoliate better. I keep telling you need to use apricot scrub, get all those gross dead cells off.” Ruby chastised her and Annie stuck her tongue.

 

“Me and my dead skin are just fine thanks.” Ruby scrunched her face in disgust.

 

“Let’s just get this done. The nuns of  Our Lady of the Rosary Parish leave in an hour and a half. Get on the bus, pick up the money, and we go. None the wiser.”

 

“True who's gonna body inspect a nun. Unless you're into that.” Annie gave Beth a up and down look, “Does gangfriend have a fetish?” Beth turned bright red and Annie pounced in delight, “Oh ho! He literally makes you see God doesn't he.” She poked Beth and Beth smacked her hand.

 

“Oh course not. He’s a devout Catholic. He would never take any part of that Lord in vain.”  _ Debauched liars go to hell Elizabeth. At least we’ll be burning up together. _

 

Annie shrugged, giving Beth a cheeky look, “Hey if that’s what you're into. Only the Lord God can judge.” She reached in and pulled the nun habit twirling around as the black fabric swished. “Next time tell the boss I’d prefer Valentino.”

 

“Mmhmm we need 2018 Rihanna at the Met Gala not 1887 being forced to take the veil.” Ruby took the next habit out and pressed it against her. “How’d he guess our sizes?”

 

“I told him. I didn’t think it was for this.” Beth pulled out the last habit and then shoved it back down.

 

“I'll change in the bathroom, you guys can take my room.” Beth scurried taking the box with her to her bathroom. She shut and clicked the lock into place. Setting the box back on the sink she lifted the lid back up pulling the nun habit away. Carefully folded black lingerie with gold crosses winked up at her.

 

Nestled next to the attire a black envelope. She opened it and pulled out the white letter, opening it. She read slowly, his penmanship really needed work.

 

_ Elizabeth, _

 

_ Wear it in good faith. Remember those heels you bought? Don’t you want to see those virtuous nuns blush? _

 

_ R _

 

The fabric was delicate and left little to the imagination. Beth pinked. It was the first time he had bought clothes for her. Usually whatever she wore was quickly shredded and tossed aside, she even stopped wearing her really nice panties. Rio didn’t seem to mind, he eagerly ate her out regardless of what she was wearing.

 

Pulling out a red garter, her cheeks matched the fabric. She smacked it a bit, how after everything they've done the man still made her blush hotter than a highschool virgin. He even delighted in turning her pale skin red. 

 

Looking down at the ensemble she smiled slowly. Who was she to refuse his request.

 

***

The pick up was easy enough. The men more scare of retribution and more than few even crossed themselves at the sight of them.

 

_ The black devil’s reach is long.  _ She heard one murmur quietly and he shut his mouth when she turned her gaze on him.

 

“Remember this mercy. It won’t happen again.” Beth warned, Annie and Ruby already walking ahead of her bag in hand. Beth’s heels snapped and clicked away as the men thanked her for her kindness. 

 

They joined the group of nuns, more than one staring at them waringly. All three smiled cheerily.

 

“Blessed day sister.” Annie called out, waggling a finger wave.”Under His eye.” The nun gaped and turned away.

 

“Girl really? That’s from the Handmaid.” Ruby smacked Annie’s arm as Beth laughed quietly.

 

“Pardon me it’s the first thing that came to mind.” They boarded the bus, Annie passing the small bag to Beth. All had strapped the cash beneath the billowy habits to their bodies. The bag was for Rio's money after they crossed.

 

Annie and Ruby sat in front of her and Beth slid in the last seat, placing the bag next to her. They were the last to board so no one would be next to her.

 

Once they crossed the border and made it home they’d be going their separate ways. Beth to deliver and Annie and Ruby to their part-time, full-time jobs. Had to keep hustling, even when the cash flow was good. 

 

Ruby and Annie were whispering to themselves and Beth crossed her legs, the habit rising, black stiletto swinging. She heard a loud cough and looked across from her at the disapproving nun glaring at her. Beth smiled and uncrossed her legs and the nun turned away.

 

“I swear these new girls, no respect for his Holiness.” Beth smiled. They clearly worshiped different gods. 

 

Beth reached beneath the habit quietly, finger slipping upward to finger the delicate lace she wore. Inching it quickly she pulled down the black lace that had been teasing and rubbing against her all day. It was drenched through and she moaned. He wasn’t even here and his touch was all over her.

 

Stuffing the panties into the bag, she pushed the rough fabric of the habit between that throbbing place. Pressing it firmly to her clit, Beth leaned her head against the glass as the bus bumped along the road. Her fingers moving the fabric hard and quick. 

 

_ Fuck it was like he was next to her, working her into this frenzied state. _

 

She lifted her sleeve to mouth to stifle the whine she let out. She kept her gaze open, everyone was facing forward, a few singing a hymn she didn't care to follow. Even Annie was clapping along, ribbing Ruby. Rolling her hips, the fabric rubbing delicious friction, humidity building between her legs she made it quick. Twitching as she came, “Fuck Rio.” She suppressed the moan into the sleeve. 

 

Keeping her face covered as Ruby turned to her, “You ok? Want to sit up front?”

 

Beth shook her head, “Just tired. I’m going to sleep it off.” She closed her eyes and smiled as she dozed.

 

***

 

Beth stomped down the hall, heels clicking on the linoleum of the empty hallway, hands holding the small bag clasped before her as she hasted her pace. Ruby’s and Annie’s part of the stash already in the bag for Rio.

 

He texted her after they crossed the border and were safely in Detroit.  _ Vicar’s office. R. _

 

Like she didn’t know who he was. Sometimes he watched to many TV shows. His flair for signatures evident in the notes and packages he would leave on her doorstep. Like the one from this morning, he must have taken great delight in writing it because his penmanship had been practically illegible towards the end.

 

Standing outside the door she knocked once before entering. Rio was sitting, rosary in hand. He leaned back and smiled. Priest collar at his throat. The man was shameless. Closing the door, she locked it and stepped forward to set the bag on the vicar’s desk.

 

“Hello sister.” Rio laughed. “You look good in black, like I said.”

 

“Please don’t call me sister, let’s not go there.” Beth pulled the fabric crossing one leg in front of the other. Rio’s gazed traveled down. Red bottoms peeking out. “What did the good sisters say about your vanity Elizabeth.”

 

“Apparently I’m an irreverent woman who should remember the scripture and “learn humility.” Rio laughed at her high pitched stern imitation. He opened the bag, pulling the money. He paused and raised a brow.

 

“Is there a problem?” 

 

“Your short.” Rio started leaning forward, his gaze stern, “What happened?”

 

Beth shrugged, “Nothing. The money’s all there. Oh. My part of the money is still here.” She patted her belly, “Let me return it to you.”

 

Rio watched as Beth lifted the long black habit upwards. Sheer black stockings coming into view, higher still at cross embellishments pinning red lace suspenders to milky thighs. Every inch was cream and lace. 

 

_ Sinful woman.  _ Salvation and damnation all existing between her heaven sent legs. He leaned forward on his seat, elbows on his knees, one hand propping his chin rubbing his bottom lip, the other draped across his lap. His jaw clenched hard when he saw all that was holding the straps of her stockings was a red garter belt across her belly.

 

No panties. Only Elizabeth and her glistening red curls taunting him. 

 

Beth held his gaze as she reached around her to unstrap the cash she had taped to her belly. The habit dropping, hiding her from view again. She shook the habit to air out some of the sweat clinging to her midsection. Heels clicking as she strode forward to him holding out the bags just of his reach.

 

“Don’t you want your product?” She swung it slowly like a pendulum. “Go on, it’s the rest of what’s owed. Take it.”

 

Rio reached over as far as he could without falling on his ass and took the belt of money. Beth smiled softly at him as she smoothed wrinkles out of the habit. She put her hands behind her back and walked from him to the smooth confessors bench placed before a crucified Christ. Taking her rosary in hand she crossed herself, kissing the Mother before letting fall back on her chest. Lifting the habit she flashed a glimpse of her smooth plump ass before kneeling, skirt flared around her.

 

He put the money into the black carry on and zipped it shut. Standing Rio walked to Beth and leaned over her, hands resting on either side of her own folded one resting on the bench.

 

She looked up at him smiling and leaned down to pull her into a slow kiss. His hand cupping her chin before sliding to slowly grip her neck. Gasping against his mouth, “Harder.”

 

“You didn't say please Elizabeth.”

 

“Please won’t you do it harder Rio.” She sassed and he obliged. Always obliging her. He squeezed harder pulling her firm so her head was pressed to his abdomen. She moved one hand to grip the back of his neck, nails digging in wanting him to continue. 

 

Breaking their kiss and moving his hand from her neck Beth whined until Rio moved quickly and she squealed as the black habit was lifted away from her body whipped quickly over head and tossed aside.

 

Kneeling before him and Christ dressed only in wicked red bottom heels, stockings and garter. Her rosary and the nun’s headdress only added to her debauchery. Beth arched against him as his hand went back to her throat and leaned over her once more. 

 

“Did your girls know what you had on beneath the habit?” Beth shook her head as Rio stroked her mouth with his thumb. “Were you thrilled no one knew how turned on you were riding around like this with devout nuns. Did you touch yourself?”

 

Beth nodded. “Did you come?” She nodded once more and Rio grinned. “Did you cry out for God or me Elizabeth.” He kissed her soft as she swiped at him with her tongue.

 

“Only your name is holy.”

 

He rubbed his cheek against her own, his fingertips moving to push the white cover to reveal a pink ear. Pulling on the soft lob with his teeth he murmured, “You shall have no other gods before me...you shall not bow down to them or serve them; for I the Lord, your God am a jealous God.” His hand squeezed her throat and Beth gasped as Rio slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing her own, letting it her fuck her softly. 

 

His other hand travelled down her front to cup one heavy breast, he relieved the ache of her hard pink nipple. Pulling and pinching, Beth pushed hard against his hand wanting to be petted more firmly. He reached for her rosary and pulled it to her back. He twisted it at her nape once pulling her head taunt, red beads pressing into her delicate skin, the Virgen swinging against her back. She gasped, her neck and face flushed red, her breathing more shallow. He inhaled and kissed her returning life to her.

 

Letting go of the rosary Rio took a step back to take her in. Beth turned to look back him, she was perfectly on her knees,arched bottom perked, the Virgen kissing her back. Red teasing him from her garter to those wicked heels she wore in front of nuns. He smiled at the thought of the sisters surely to have received a shock to seeing such vanity being displayed by a chaste bride of God.

 

His bride. She was devoted only to him. Prayed at his altar and offered herself as sacrifice. He in turned fell to her sin and drank deep from her wine. 

 

Beth spread her legs and sucked on her fingers letting them trail down to her cunt. Biting her bottom lip as she began to stroke herself, hips beginning to writhe as she pushed two fingers inside of her and began to pump. Whining, wanting it be him she was riding. 

 

She heard his belt unbuckle and she opened her eyes as he pulled it from his belt loop. Her wet fingers popped out and she stood slowly, two hands resting on the bench as she arched her bottom to him, bowing before the Savior.

 

He stepped forward his hand moving to caress the upturn pale bottom, he bent to kiss it letting his tongue lavish it adoringly. He stood and the leather strap came down across her and she cried out, ass twitching at being struck. Beth gripped the bench hard, nails digging in as the strap struck her again.

 

“Touch yourself.” Beth eagerly obeyed the order, fingers moving back to her clit stroking the sensitive bundle as he struck her again. Moaning at the harsh sting of the belt, the leather so different from the warmth of his palm.

 

“Pretty Elizabeth. I would have had to talk you out dressing saints if we had met in this holy place.” Another spanking followed and Beth pressed hard against her clit, fingers pumping insider her once more as she fucked herself. Rio dropped the belt and went to his knees. He spread her ass cheeks and his tongue delved between swiping against her moving fingers, spreading her wetness and his saliva to her hole. Taking over for her he rubbed her clit with his own finger.  _ Fuck she was so wet _ , his fingers slipping over her easily.

 

“Ah ah fuck! Fuck!” Beth came hard against his mouth, her finger still pumping as her walls clenched rhythmically around them.Rio licked and slurped her wetness greedily, one hand soothing the rising welts on her skin. 

 

Rio stood, pulling her upwards turning her so he could capture her mouth. His hands moving to pull the white and black veil from her hair. Flames licking around her shoulders once more as he discarded. She mewled as he massaged her scalp. Her hand stroking his cock. His hands moved down to grip her ass and he lifted her easily, her legs wrapping around his hips as she rose up to kiss him.

 

He slammed her to the wall and she yelped, the Virgen digging into her back.

 

“Sorry.” He kissed her apologetically, pulling the rosary forward so it nestled between them. She bit down on his neck hard and he hissed.

 

Hand moving she undid his fly and his hard cock rose up between her thighs. “Fuck me  _ Father. _ ”

The stilettos digging into his backside as he aligned his cock and thrust into her. They both gasped, mouths meeting to kiss once more. Beth wrapped her arms tightly, holding on as Rio slammed into her the way she loved. 

 

She gripped the fabric of his black shirt, wanting to tear it away, feeling all the more dirtier for being fucked in his priestly attire. Her hips moved, meeting his thrusts. She pulled him away to stare at his darkened lust filled eyes. She bit her lip as she began to squeeze him rhytimically. 

 

He growled in warning, she squeezed harder. He slammed his palm hard on the walk, the cross next to them shaking. She grinned at his loss of control, she repeated the action. He pulled out.

 

“Elizabeth, I’ll come to quick.” Beth sucked on his neck.

 

“Maybe I want you to. You have more than enough to keep going don’t you.” Her hand slipped between to take his wet cock in her hand, pumping it. He pressed close to her breathing hard against her.

 

“You want this sacred house to fall around us then?” Beth smiled as she bit his shoulder.

 

“Burn me up baby.” Rio gripped her thighs, hands moving the red straps, snapping one against her skin. He took one of her hands into his own, kissing it and pressing it to the wall.

 

Without warning he thrust back inside of her, wet heat greedily sucking him in. He began to slam short and hard inside of her not giving her the chance to keep him in her vise. She growled at him and he grinned. 

 

Her hips hitting the wall hard, the cross shaking at their movements. Rio bit her neck hard, causing her to bleed and she yelped taking their meshed hands to slam against the cross and knocking it over.

 

“Bastard!”

 

He laughed, “Language Elizabeth.” She dug one heel hard against his ass and he smacked the underside of her thigh. “Easy cat, I’ll take my belt to you again.” She kicked him and Rio fell of rhythm slipping  out of her wetness.

 

He pushed her on all fours grabbing his discarded belt. The leather biting into her ass as she laughed. Two more followed suit for her irreverence. He flipped her onto her back, the carpet burning against her. He gripped one hip and returned to her warmth. His other hand went to throat and she gripped it as he squeezed.

 

She gasped, throwing her head back, one had flying out to grip at the cross that had fallen to the floor. 

 

“It’s too late for salvation.” He groaned between thrusts, her wet pussy making obscene sounds as he went in and out of her.

 

“Who said I wanted to be saved.” Beth gripped his hips again, those damn heels digging into him again, spurring him on. 

 

Beth gripped the Savior and Rio held on to his goddess as she clenching hard around him, “Rio fuck fuck me!” He leaned over her delivering more punishing thrusts, she milked him hard again. Beth let go of the cross to wrap around him as he shuddered spilling hard inside of her. 

 

She was breathing hard against him. Rio’s hands slipping around her to pull her close as he sat up leaning tiredly against the wall. 

 

“I didn’t bring extra clothes.” Rio grinned at her comment.

 

“A well fucked nun sure will be sight to see.” He stroked her thighs, playing with the red strap, snapping it against. She slipped away from him and he smiled as she wobbly walked to the discarded habit.

 

“Not staying for evening mass?” Rio zipped up his pants and stood as Beth slipped the shapeless black fabric over her head. She bypassed the veil entirely.

 

“I’m going to go home and ice my ass thanks for that.” Beth huffed and Rio pulled her as she walked past kissing her firmly.

 

“Use the lotion I bought you after.” Beth nodded.

 

“Your going to working late tonight?” Rio nodded and Beth stroked his face. She leaned up to his ear, “I left you a present. Come home soon as you finish your work.” Kissing his cheek with a smile on her face she turned and left the vicar’s office, the door clicking behind her.

 

Rio opened the bag, pushing the stacks of cash aside, his fingers finding lace. He pulled out her pair of lace panties. The wetness had dried but her scent was there. Grinning he kissed the delicate lace.

 

_ What am I going to do with you Elizabeth. _

**Author's Note:**

> Did I give Beth a pair of Louboutins. Yeah. I did. She deserves it. Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed the SIN. Special shout out to Peaches who DM me some catholic aesthetic inspiration and Nikkie and Anjiade for praying for my sinful ass. Women supporting other women, brings tears to my eyes.


End file.
